


Love in the Form of Emeralds

by SuicideSquadGirl13



Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Physical Abuse, Rape, Romance, Sexual Content, Strong Female Characters, Suicide Squad Verse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicideSquadGirl13/pseuds/SuicideSquadGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU; Loki is a singer at a night club in downtown Manhattan, he's in a abusive relationship with the owner of the club Tony Stark, but when his friend Diamond bring Victor Von Doom one night, everybody's world is thrown out pf balance for one hell of a ride. Loki/Doom Slash, Abusive!Tony, Suicide Squad and Avengers cameos; Longer explanation and warnings inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightclub

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dillian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dillian/gifts).



> Just to clarify, this is an AU story about Loki and Doom, the Avengers are in this, My Suicide Squad verse is in this and a couple of Marvel comic book characters, ok, I decided to make Doom rescue Loki from an abusive relationship with Tony, but not without a price, this fic is basically deception in its finest form and this will be the awesomest story I have ever written enjoy.
> 
> Pairings: (Main) Loki/Doom, (Others) Sapphire/Bruce, Diamond/Steve, Topaz/Clint, platonic Athena/Harley/Natasha, Abusive Loki/Tony; Past Loki/Thor, Doom/Diamond, Clint/Natasha
> 
> Warning/Not-warnings: m/m pairing; smut; strong language; Abusive situations; hurt/comfort, romance

“Diamond, I still don’t get why you’re dragging me here,” Victor Von Doom said to his friend.

She turned to him with that mischievous glint on her blue eyes and said “I still have yet, to show you where we are going and you still doubt my awesomeness.”

“Ok, do you not notice the surroundings we’re in,” Doom said.

They were in downtown Manhattan, Doom in his usual armor clad body, and Diamond, in a pink tank top, and black skinny jean, complete with a black leather jacket and pink 4 inch stiletto heels. Diamond had manage to convince the Doctor, to go out with her for drinks at some bar their friend Barbra recommended.

“I still don’t know how you still convince me to do these things,” Doom said.

“Hey, I manage to convince you to date me,” Diamond said playfully.

Doom smirked under his mask and said “I still don’t know how that happen.”

“Hey at least I was on your dick for about a year and a half that has to count for something right,” Diamond said causing Doom to blush under his mask.

“Ok, and we are here,” Diamond said stopping at an old fashion dance club, like back in the 40’s.

“Seriously?” Doom said, and Diamond nodded like she was on a sugar rush “You could have took Steve with you, why me?”

“I love my boyfriend and all but…” Diamond said trailing off.

“But?” Doom said.

“But, I want to spend time with my awesome Metal/steel clad friend, because one you have been working too hard lately,” Diamond said “And two, you can hold your liquor like my sister so…what do you say?”

Doom sighed and said “One drink, and that’s it.”

Diamond squealed and hugged her friend and said “Now come on, tonight like every night they have an awesome singer, who just so happens to be my friend.”

“I’m starting to question why you bring me with you sometimes,” Doom said as they walked in.

“Hey Pepper,” Diamond said to a strawberry blond behind a podium.

“Hey Diamond,” Pepper said and hugged her and then said “Party of two?”

“Totally,” Diamond said and Pepper led the pair, into a lavish area. There was a band onstage playing smooth jazz, the place was practically scatter in Mahoney wood; red, green and gold velvet littler the place, and people were on the dance floor having a good time. When they were seated Pepper said “So what can I get you guys, tonight?”

“Tequila shots,” Diamond said.

“Jack on the rocks,” Doom said.

“Ok, be right back with your order,” Pepper said walking off.

When she was gone, Diamond pulled out a pack of cigarettes and said “Want one?”

“Are you serious?” Doom said.

“What, they let you smoke in here,” Diamond said.

“No,” Doom said.

“Come on, you know you want one,” Diamond said “Might as well take it while you can.”

Doom rolled his eyes and took one, and Diamond lit them both up, and Pepper came back with drinks and fried calamari.

“Calamari’s on the house,” Pepper said with a wink.

“You are a life saver, you know that,” Diamond said popping one into her mouth.

Pepper smirked and walked away, and Diamond said “I know you want to thank me, but whatever is left of your pride is getting in the way, so I won’t hold it over your head if you say thank you Diamond this once.”

“Ok, Thank you Diamond,” Doom said before taking a long drag of his cigarette.

“See, was that so hard,” Diamond said playfully.

“Yes,” Doom joked earning him a light slap on the arm.

Then the lights dimmed and Diamond said “Oh, there goes my friend, you have got to see this.”

Then a man with brown hair, and brown eyes stepped on stage and said “Hello, everybody, how are we feeling tonight?”

The audience murmured a little and the brown haired man said “Oh my god, I knew it we have all been turn into zombies.”

Then people started chuckling and the man had a self-satisfying smirk on his face, and said “Now that’s more like it.”

“Doom stared at the man onstage, knowing he had seen him somewhere before and said to Diamond “He looks familiar.”

“Because his Tony Stark, dummy,” Diamond said.

Tony Stark was a billionaire, and self-proclaimed playboy, he owned an array of night clubs, he ran a successful weapons company that he had shut down and was now working on clean energy, and was out doing the completion, Doom couldn’t figure out for the life of him, what Tony was doing here.

“Tony Stark works here?” Doom questioned.

Diamond scoffed and said “More like he owns the place, it very exclusive, you need to have really good connections to get in, how the hell do you think we got in?”

“Pepper?” Doom asked.

“No, my friend, he’s about to sing in a second,” Diamond said taking a shot of Tequila.

“Ok, so without farther or do, I present to you our prized singer Loki,” Tony said stepping back, and the curtains slowly rose.

Doom’s breathe caught in his throat when he saw Loki. His hair was as black as night, his lips were red as blood, and skin as pale as ivory; but what really caught Doom’s attention was his eyes they were a very vivid green, then Loki started talking “Hello everybody, I hope Tony didn’t bore you to death with his talking.” Doom notice a faint trace of a British accent in his voice, but it was smooth like pure silk.

“Well, tonight I’m going to sing _Fallin’ by Alicia Keys”_ Loki said “I might not have her range but I can sure as hell try.”

And everybody in the audience laugh as the first few bars of the song started, and then Loki sang…

_I keep on fallin'_

_In and out of love_

_With you_

_Sometimes I love ya_

_Sometimes u make me blue_

_Sometimes I feel good_

_At times I feel used_

_Lovin you darlin'_

_Makes me so confused_

_I keep on_

_Fallin'_

_In and out of love with you_

_I never loved someone_

_The way that I love you_

Doom couldn’t believe what he was hearing; Loki had the voice of an angel, even though Loki was no Alicia Keys, he could certainly sing.

_Oh, oh , I never felt this way_

_How do you give me so much pleasure_

_And cause me so much pain_

_Just when I think_

_Ive taken more than would a fool_

_I start fallin' back in love with you_

_I keep on_

_Fallin'_

_In and out of love with you_

_I never loved someone_

_The way that I love you_

Loki held the notes at just the right moments, and never missed a beat; it was like he poured his heart and soul into the song.

_Oh baby_

_I, I, I, I'm fallin'_

_I, I, I, I'm fallin'_

_Fall_

_I keep on_

_Fallin'_

_In and out of love with you_

_I never loved someone_

_The way that I love you_

_Im fallin'_

_In and out of love with you_

_I never loved someone_

_The way that I love you_

_Im fallin'_

_In and out of love with you_

_I never loved someone_

_The way that I love you_

_What?_

When Loki finished everybody in the room clapped and cheered, Doom didn’t he was wondering at the moment if Loki was single.

“So what do you think?” Diamond said.

“Your friend is amazing,” Doom said.

“Great would you like to meet him,” Diamond asked.

Doom did a double take at what she said, and said back “What?”

“I see Loki after every show,” Diamond said grabbing Doom by his arm and said “Come on.”

                                                                     *o*O*o*

Diamond lead Doom back stage to a dressing room with Loki’s name on it and knocked loudly, and he heard a voice said “Come in.”

Diamond opened the door and said “Hey Loki!”

Loki turned around and hugged his friend and said “Hey Diamond, did you see the show?”

“Of course, and I brought a friend this time,” Diamond said.

“Steve?” Loki questioned.

“No, my ex uh…Victor,” Diamond said beckoning him into the room.

“Hi, Victor Von Doom please to meet you,” Doom said.

Loki smiled and took his hand and said “The pleasure is all mine, I hoped you enjoy the show?”

“I loved it, you have a beautifully singing voice” Doom said.

Loki blushed a little before saying “Thank you, so what bring you here?”

“Diamond dragged me down here,” Doom said.

“Yes, because you needed the R&R,” Diamond said.

“Well, it’s getting late, you two should be going now,” Loki said.

“Ok, hey we still on for shopping in Greenwich tomorrow,” Diamond asked.

“Totally,” Loki said.

“K, bye sweetie,” Diamond and before pulling Doom out of there and out the back door.

“See that was nice,” Diamond said.

Doom didn’t answer, he was too busy think about a way to ask Loki out the next time he saw him, and then Diamond snapped him out of his thoughts and said “Hello? Earth to Victor? Are you listening?”

“Uh...Yeah…” Doom said.

Then Diamond lit up like a Christmas tree and said “Wait a second, your barely talking to me and you have a glossy look in your eye, you like Loki!”

“What! No! Diamond!” Doom shouted but Diamond was already running a head of Doom with her phone in her hand ready to broadcast to the world, Victor Von Doom like Loki Laufeyson.

                                                                     *o*O*o*

Back in his dressing room Loki, was recovering from meeting Doom, Loki had notice him in the audience staring at him, like he was an angel, then the way he complimented his voice. Loki was on a cloud only to be brought down by a knock on the door…

“Come in,” He said, and his boyfriend Tony Stark walked in and said “Hey there how’s my star?”

Loki smiled and said “I’m doing fine Tony.”

“Great, great, great,” Tony said his voice going low, Loki began to worry; things never went well if Tony tuned his voice down.

“So who was that man who came in here?” Tony asked taking a sip of his scotch.

“Who?” Loki said.

Tony laughed, causing shivers to go up Loki’s spine and Tony said “You know that metal clad idiot, who walked in here.”

“Oh him,” Loki said nervously as Tony stepped a little closer to him and said “His name is Victor.”

Then the hand came across his face and Tony said “Did you suck his cock?”

“No!” Loki exclaimed as Tony picked him up by his hair.

“Then what was he doing in your dressing room,” Tony growled.

“He was with my friend Diamond,” Loki said quickly at Tony threw him across the room on the floor, Loki carefully pulled himself upright and Tony said “Good, I own you and everything about you, I love you Loki.”

“I…I Love you too, Tony,” Loki said with his eyes to the ground, Tony picked his chin up to that his eyes would meet his and Tony kissed him forcefully, but Loki kissed him back knowing he would get hit if he didn’t or worst.

“Good, now get dressed, we’re going home,” Tony said heading towards the door, but Loki stopped him and said “Um…Tony.”

“Yes,” Tony said stopping.

“I was wondering if I could go shopping with Diamond in Greenwich tomorrow,” Loki asked nervously.

Tony looked at Loki and said “Of course you can, but come home straight afterwards, you understand me.” 

“Y...yes,” Loki said with his voice trembling.

Tony notice this and said “You can use my card if you want to?”

“Thank you,” Loki said.

“Also, if I ever catch you with men other than my bodyguards in your room, your punishment will be a lot worse than what I gave you right now, understand?” Tony said.

“I understand,” Loki said.

“Good, now wear something nice when we leave,” Tony said putting on his red shades “Appearances you know.”

“Yes, of course,” Loki said and Tony slammed the door shut.

When Loki knew his footsteps were gone, he started to cry in his hands. Loki didn’t like the relationship he was in with Tony, but Tony was the only person he had, Tony was the only one who loved him, and it was his fault if he wasn’t happy. Then Loki picked himself up and got dress in a nice suit and tie, he didn’t want to take too long and risk angering Tony again.

When he met up with Tony, Tony flashed his award winning smile and whisper in his ear “What took you so long?”

“I wanted to look good for you,” Loki said.

“Hmm,” Tony hummed and said “Good, now I can’t wait to get home.”

Loki felt his heart drop again, he didn’t feel like sex tonight, but he knew it would be worse tomorrow, if he didn’t give in tonight. So Loki whisper back “What would you like for me to do to you tonight?”

Tony grins and said “I want you on your back, while I fuck you senseless.”

“Then you will have it,” Loki said keeping his eyes low.

“Come on limo’s out front,” Tony said finishing his glass, and extending his hand, which Loki took, and the pair left.


	2. Dinner Parties and Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 for your pleasure, ok so I felt like Loki and Doom should meet at inopportune times, before Doom works up the courage to ask Loki out, enjoy.
> 
> Warning: Rape in this chapter

“Hey I said I was sorry,” Doom said.

“You made me break my new IPhone 5 and you know I just got it, a week and a half ago,” Diamond said.

“And I said I would buy you a new one,” Doom said into his phone “Until then, I am going to bribe you with coffee.”

“You better,” Diamond said and then said “Also Sapphire is have a dinner party at her and Bruce’s new Apartment, wanna come?”

“I will think about it,” Doom said.

“You are coming, think of it as payment until you buy me a new phone,” Diamond said.

Doom rolled his eyes and said “Ok, fine now I’m going to go, so I can order my morning caffeine to deal with you today.”

“Ow, that hurt right in heart Vic,” Diamond said.

Doom chuckled before hanging up and walking into his favorite coffee place, he comes here all the time for great coffee.

“Hey Selina,” Doom said.

A woman with black hair, that was cut short, and hazel eyes turn to him and said “Hey Victor, usual?”

“And Diamond’s favorite, I owe her big time,” Doom said.

“You know even though you two broke up, you guys act like a damn married couple,” Selina said making the coffee.

“She’s my friend, and frankly we can’t function without each other,” Doom said.

Selina smirked and then the door open behind Doom and a familiar British voice said “Hey Selina, how’s it going?”

Selina turned around and said “I’m fine Loki, you?”

Loki came right beside Doom and said “Same old, same old, I have been singing my ass off, I swear I’m running out of songs to sing.”

The two laughed, then Loki notice Doom standing next to him and said “Hey, Victor right?”

Doom turned toward Loki, and stared at him, Loki’s eyes shone that vivid green that was unmistakable for emeralds and said “Hey, Loki you come here?”

“Yeah, this is my favorite coffee shop in all of New York,” Loki said with a smile.

“Really, same here,” Doom said.

“Want to sit down, my legs are killing me,” Loki said.

“Sure,” Doom said taking out a chair for Loki so could sit down, before Doom pulled out a chair for himself and sat in front of Loki.

“So I never got to ask you, why are you friends with Diamond,” Loki asked.

“I still don’t know myself,” Doom said.

Loki laughed, and Doom thought he sound adorable, and Loki said “Diamond has that effect on people.”

“Oh trust me, it’s more than that,” Doom joked, earning him a snort.

“Hey you two, coffee’s ready,” Selina said.

The two got up and got their orders, and then Doom said “Hey Loki wait!”

Loki turned around and Doom said “Are you going to Diamond’s sister’s dinner party tonight?”

“That depends, which sister?” Loki asked.

“Sapphire,” Dom said.

Loki smirked and said “Are you trying to ask me on a date?”

“Maybe,” Doom said.

“Yeah, I’m going, but if you want to ask me on a real date at the party, here’s my number,” Loki said scribbling something down on a notepad and handing it to Doom.

Doom took it and said “And if you can wait, here’s my card.”

Loki took it and said “Well, see you around Victor.” And walked out of there.

                                                                     *o*O*o*

When Loki got back to his and Tony’s penthouse, he was glad Tony wasn’t awake yet, so he’d have time to cook breakfast without getting yelled at, he set down the coffee and open up a box of pastries and donuts and set them neatly on the table, and he got into black jean, and Tony’s favorite AD/DC T-Shirt, and sat there waiting. When Tony did emerge from the bedroom, he was dressed in a black suit with a red tie, and Loki said “I got breakfast.”

Tony smiled and kissed his forehead and said “Good, you learned your lesson from the last time.”

Loki felt tears welt up in the back of his eyes, remembering the last time, he forgot to make breakfast before. Tony had beaten him so hard; he had to stop singing for a few days at the club, Loki could still feel the pain in his stomach from where Tony had punched him.

“Well, I didn’t want to disappoint you today,” Loki said quickly keeping his head bow.

Tony smirked and said “Well, you can have the night off today since I’m in a good mood today.”

“Thank you, Tony,” Loki said, Tony took a sip of his coffee and Loki said “Tony, do you um….”

“Do I what?” Tony asked.

“Do you want to come with me to a dinner party with my friends tonight,” Loki asked him.

“Sorry Loki, I’m busy tonight,” Tony said “But the next time, I promise.”

Loki nodded and almost smiled knowing Tony wasn’t going to be there, so he could talk with Victor, He seem interested in what Loki had to say and was a little goofy nervous talking to him. Loki could feel himself daydreaming again when Tony place a hand gently on his shoulder and whispered in his ear “I’ll make it up to you later.”

Loki turned his head toward Tony as Tony kissed him lightly on the lips and said “Wear something nice for when I get back.” And with that Tony left.

After he left, Loki carefully walked to their bedroom and shut the door behind him and started sobbing into the pillows, he hated this life, but he owed Tony it. Tony was the one who pick him off the streets when his father kicked him out, Tony’s the one who gave him a place to stay, and gave him a job at the club singing because of his beautiful voice. Tony had given him everything and all Loki did was be ungrateful, when Loki got done crying again, he realized it was 12:23 in the afternoon; he planned to go shopping with Diamond and Topaz at 1:00. He dragged himself off the floor and went to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face, and then he carefully checks himself over. He had a couple of bruises and welts on thighs that could be covered up with the jeans he was going to wear; he had a few bruises and hicks along his neckline, so nothing with a low neckline either, so his green dress shirt; and his face had a faint trace of Tony’s handprint, but you would really need to be looking at his face to notice it, but Loki put on a little cover up just in case. He then grabbed Tony’s card and his car keys and left the penthouse.

                                                                     *o*O*o*

“Hey so I think we use the compound as an explosive if you were in the field,” Bruce said to Doom who wasn’t listening.

“Victor?” Bruce said snapping his fingers in front of his face.

“What?” Doom said waking up from whatever state he was in.

“Dude, I have been talking to you for 15 minutes,” Bruce said taking off his glasses and pinching his nose “What’s going on in there?” Bruce said tapping Doom’s head.

Doom looked outside the lab door for a second before locking it and said “Bruce what I’m about to tell you doesn’t leave this room understand?”

“Are you in trouble again?” Bruce asked.

“What? No!” Doom said annoyed.

“Then tell me,” Bruce said sitting down.

Doom took a deep breath and said “You know Diamond’s friend Loki?”

“Loki?” Bruce said thinking for a second and said “Yeah, the green eyed dude with an amazing singing voice.”

“Well, I kind of like him,” Doom said.

Bruce’s eyes widen and he said “Wait, you like Loki?”

“Ok, did you not just hear me,” Doom said.

“Wow, dude, I don’t know what to say,” Bruce said.

“How about some advice on how to ask him out at your girlfriend’s dinner party,” Doom said.

“Just ask,” Bruce said.

“Really that’s all I’m going to get,” Doom deadpanned.

“Hey it worked with Sapphire,” Bruce said putting his hands up.

“Yeah, but there’s a huge difference,” Doom said.

“What?” Bruce asked.

“Sapphire isn’t bat shit crazy like Harley,” Doom joked, causing the two to burst out laughing then a voice said “I prefer trigger happy thank you very much.”

The two spun around to see their friend Harley Quinn standing in the door way, Bruce’s jaw dropped and Doom got a little nervous and Harley said “It’s cool I hear that joke five times a day.”

“Ok, so why are you down here?” Bruce said.

“Poison wanted her synthetics for her plants,” Harley said.

“Oh, I got them right here,” Doom said handing her a jar with a clear liquid in it.

“Thank you,” Harley said, she was about to walk away when she turned back around and said “Oh Victor?”

“Yeah,” Doom said looking at her.

“You secret is safe with me,” Harley said winking at him before walking away.

Bruce collapsed in a laughing fit, and Doom just stared after her wondering, what the heck happened.

                                                                     *o*O*o*

“So I thought we could hit some major boutiques, and then stop for some ice cream after,” Diamond said.

“I’m down with that,” Topaz said.

“Loks?” Diamond said when he friend didn’t answer her.

“Huh…what?” Loki said.

“Ok, your head is in the clouds today, what’s going on?” Topaz said.

“Well…” Loki said glancing off and Diamond had to redirect his attention back to them.

“Loki, finish your sentence,” Diamond said.

“Well, there’s this guy, I like and he’s really handsome, and I have met him twice…” Loki said but then he was cut off by Diamond saying “You have crush on Victor!”

“What! But…I…uh…maybe….” Loki squeaked the last part.

Diamond squealed and hugged her friend and said “Wait you said twice; you’ve seen Victor, when did you see him again?”

Loki blushed and said “This morning at Selina’s coffee shop.”

“What did you two talk about,” Topaz said.

“Well, he kind of asked me on a date….” Loki said.

“Tell me you yes!?” Diamond half questioned half exclaimed.

“He asked me if I was going to Sapphire’s dinner party, and I did say yes, but I say there he can ask me out on a proper date, and I gave him my number and he gave me his,” Loki said.

“Now is the perfect time for shopping,” Diamond said “Come on, you need to look good for you date!”

“Are you serious,” Loki said laughing and Diamond said “As serious as I can get!”

Topaz and Loki laughed at her antics, and allowed themselves to be dragged through the Greenwich Village.

                                                                     *o*O*o*

Later Doom was standing outside of Sapphire and Bruce’s apartment, with a bottle of chardonnay in hand; he knocked on the door and Sapphire open it and said “Hey Victor so nice of you to join us.”

“Well, your sister did invite me and you can’t say no to Diamond,” Doom joked as he stepped in the apartment.

Sapphire chuckled and said “You can never say no to Diamond, she just does something to people, I got no idea what it is.”

“You look nice,” Doom said, Sapphire was wearing a sleeveless and black in the majority dress, a red ribbon held the front together like a corset, while a red belt fell across her hips at the point where the ribbon stopped, and she was were black lip stick and had on black eyeliner. Sapphire looked nice then Bruce came up behind him and said “Hey this one’s mine.”

“Hey is Victor here?” Clint said coming from the kitchen.

“Nice to see you to Clint,” Doom said.

Clint just smiled and said “So how’s life in general?”

“Boring as shit, You?” Doom said.

“Same here only I got Topaz to even me out,” Clint said.

“My ears are burning,” Topaz sang as she practically waltzed into the room and said “Did somebody say my name?”

“He did,” Doom, Sapphire, and Bruce said in unison and pointed to Clint who was grinning sheepishly.

Topaz just chuckled and said “Come back here dummy and help me set the table.”

“Coming honey,” Clint said with a wink causing Topaz to blush and slap his arm.

When they left there was another knock and Athena, Harley, Natasha came in and Doom said “And here come the three awesomest people we know.”

“Thanks Victor,” Athena said.

Then immediately after Steve came through the door…

“Hey everybody,” Steve said.

“Hey the all American virgin is here,” Harley joked and Doom, Clint, and Bruce started laughing at what she said.

“We’re sorry Steve,” Clint chocked out.

“It’s fine, after all at least I have a spouse,” Steve retorted.

And everybody ‘OOOH’ and cover their mouths with their hand to stop the mad grinning.

Harley just shook her head and said “Well play, Mr. Rogers.”

“So where’s Diamond?” Natasha asked.

“She’s coming, she had to pick up her friend, um…Loki,” Steve said.

Then a few moments later Diamond came into the apartment and said “Hey guys, I’d like to introduce you to my friend Loki.”

Everybody said hello very warmly, and all Doom could do was stare at him, Loki was wearing  black leather pants, black leather boots with a blood red, long sleeve shirt with a neckline low enough to reveal his protruding collarbone, and a black leather jacket.

Loki walked up to Doom and said “So I believe you wanted to ask me something?”

“How about after dinner,” Doom said to him.

Loki smirked and said “Sure.”

                                                                     *o*O*o*

Later after everybody was feed and everybody was a little tipsy on champagne, Sapphire moved everybody to the living room and everybody chatted with each other, catching up with each other lives, or just getting to know one another then Diamond said “Hey Loki, why don’t you sing for us, I have been bragging about you all week.”

Loki blushed and said “I’m not sure…”

“I’d actually like to hear you sing again,” Doom said.

Loki blinked and said “Well, ok, it’s a good thing I have the instrumental for the new song I wanted to sing.”

“Which song,” Athena asked.

“ _Titanium by: Sia_ ,” Loki said.

Harley took his IPod from him and loaded on Sapphire’s speaker dock and then first few bars of the song began to play and Loki started singing…

_You shout it out,_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up_

 Everybody marvel at Loki’s ability to sing, it was like he wrote the song himself.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

Clint had gotten out his phone and opened the lighter app and waved his phone in the air like he was holding a lighter and Doom chuckled at his antics.

_Cut me down_

_But it's you who'll have further to fall_

_Ghost town and haunted love_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

Loki sounded like he was speaking from experience, every word was spoken beautifully, each note was hit at the right frequency.

_Stone-hard, machine gun_

_Firing at the ones who run_

_Stone-hard as bulletproof glass_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

When Loki finished, Clint and Steve were the first ones clapping, then everybody else was too.  Loki smiled and said “Hey how about you guys come watch me perform at the club Wednesday night, I have two days off and I plan on getting some R&R before then.”

“Sure what time do you go on,” Sapphire asked.

“9:00,” Loki said “And Diamond always seems to have the best seat in the house.”

And everybody laughed.

                                                                     *o*O*o*

Later everybody was leaving the apartment, and Doom was walking Loki back to Diamond’s car…

“So there’s this great Italian place I know off of 52nd street and I was wondering if you would like to come with me for dinner tomorrow,” Doom said.

Loki smirked and said “That depends is this a date?”

“Maybe,” Doom said as those emerald green eyes looked at him.

“I’d love to,” Loki said “Pick me up at the coffee shop at 6:00 I’ll be there.”

“Ok, then,” Doom said.

Then Diamond walked over and said “Ok, I’ll see you later Victor, come on Loki the air is killing me out here.”

Loki smiled at Doom and winked before Diamond drove off, leaving Doom with a _‘What the fuck?’_ look.

                                                                     *o*O*o*

Later Loki was back in his and Tony’s apartment and he was walking toward their bedroom, as he opened the door he saw Tony sitting on the bed with a glass of scotch in hand, Loki froze and said “Tony, how was your day?”

“Fine,” Tony said “How was the dinner party?”

“It was nice,” Loki said.

Tony’s eyes roamed over Loki’s body, and then he said “Come here.”

Loki obeyed and Tony said “I want you to take off your clothes.”

“Tony, I’m actually really tried, so I’ll jus…” Loki started but then Tony slapped him across the face causing Loki to fall to the ground and Tony growled and said “I didn’t say speak, I said take your clothes off.”

“But Tony,” Loki whisper, only to be meet with 3 more slaps across the face and Tony picked him up of the floor and shouted “What did I just say!”

Loki whimpered and began to strip his clothes off until he was completely naked, and Tony said “Get in the bed on your knees.”

Loki obeyed not wanting to be hit again, Tony then said “Lie down on your stomach.”

Loki did, he felt Tony climb on top of him pinning him down with his weight. Loki cried out in agony when Tony entered him without any preparation and he was shocked to find that Tony pressed a hand against his lips, muffling his pained cries.

“You like this don’t you, huh?” Tony growled in his ear.

“Y…yes…” Loki whimper.

“Good,” Tony whispered lightly.

Loki closed his eyes and bit down on his tongue. He was trying to adjust to the unwanted intrusion, but as soon as Thor began to move, he was once again overwhelmed with pain. Tony thrust hard and fast driving himself deeper into Loki, Loki felt like he was being split apart and then Tony started talking…

“You want this hmmm,” He whisper.

“Yes,” Loki whimper.

“Then take it,” Tony said slamming into him causing him more pain.

When Tony finally came, he cleaned them both up, before pulling Loki under his arm and said “I love you Loki.”

“I…Love you too,” Loki whisper.

When Tony feel asleep, Loki let fresh tears fall before he fell asleep next to his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Loki got raped in this chapter, tell me what you think in the Review section.
> 
> Luv,  
> Serialkilller13


	3. Cancelled, Rehearsal, and Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, next chapter, so I thought Loki might cancel the date, so he can recover from Tony what did to him, so enjoy.

The next morning Loki woke up before Tony as usual so he could get ready before Tony woke up. He took a very long shower to wash himself clean of Tony and his actions from last night, but he was still sore, he lays out Tony’s suit for this morning and polishes his shoes until they shine, then he throws on some jeans and a T-shirt, and walks to the bakery to get his usual pastries and then he walks to the coffee shop to get his and Tony’s coffee.

“Hey Selina,” Loki said.

“Morning Lok…Loki what happen to your face,” Selina said pointing to the bruise on the left side of his face.

Loki had notice it this morning, but knew he could just lie about it.

“Oh, I had a little too much to drink at Sapphire’s party and when I got home, I smacked into the door frame,” Loki lied.

Selina nodded at the answer and said “I’m just glad you didn’t drive.”

“No, but Diamond did and she had way more to drink than me,” Loki said.

Selina’s eyes widen and the two laughed, then Doom walked in and said “Well, I hope you’re not talking about me.”

“Keep dreaming Victor,” Selina says.

Loki looks over to him; he was wearing his armor as always, standing tall and broad. Loki almost swoons, but then he remembers what Tony did to him and said “Hey, Victor can I get a rain check on that date.”

“Sure, why?” Doom asked.

Loki wants to come up with an excuse, but now he’s not sure, so he says “I still need to recover from last night.”

It’s not a total lie, but it’s not the truth either, he relieved when Doom snorts and says “Don’t we all.”

Loki smiles and says “You still coming to the show on Wednesday?”

“Of course and so is everybody else,” Doom said.

Loki is relieved when Selina comes back with the coffee, he says he’s goodbyes and says to Doom “I’ll text you.”

And practically ran out of there.

                                                                     *o*O*o*

When Loki got back to his and Tony’s apartment he sat down at the table and put his head in his hands and stayed like that for a good 5 minutes before he remember Tony would wake up soon, and scrambled to get breakfast ready. When Tony did come out of their bedroom, Loki was sitting there waiting for him.

“Hello, my love,” Loki said getting up and handing him his coffee.

“Hello, Loki,” Tony said kissing him softly.

Loki sat down and Tony said “You’re not going anywhere today are you?”

“No, Tony,” Loki said “I would have asked.”

Tony smiled and said “Good because you need to rehearse for you show on Wednesday.”

Loki blink at what Tony just said, Loki knew all the steps and sang the song a million times, why did he need to rehearse?

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Loki said nervously “Why?”

“I got some major investors coming to the club and I want to show them what my Loki can do,” Tony said.

Loki nodded and said “So what time are we going to the club?”

“Right after I get done with breakfast, this is an all-day thing sweetheart,” Tony said.

Loki felt his heart sank; he never liked all day rehearsals. They were too hard on his body and voice, he always had to push himself to the limits when Tony had business men come to the club.

“Well, if you excuse me I have to go change,” Loki said.

“Go ahead, and you better be ready by the time I get done,” Tony said and Loki nodded.

                                                                     *o*O*o*

“I mean it’s weird Bruce, he was acting all high strung and jumpy the whole time,” Doom said to his friend in the lab.

“Maybe he’s in some sort of trouble,” Bruce said.

“I don’t know,” Doom said “But whatever shook him up was so bad he cancelled our date.”

“Now that a definite sign of trouble,” Bruce said.

“What’s a definite sign of trouble?” Harley said walking into the room startling the men.

“Harley!” Doom exclaimed.

“Are you talking about Loki again?” Harley said rolling her eyes.

“Maybe,” Doom said.

“Hey maybe you can help us,” Bruce said.

“That depends what’s the situation,” Harley said sitting on a desk.

Bruce looked to Doom and he said “Well, say this person…”

“Loki,” Harley said.

“Was all happy when you met them, but then got all frighten and jumpy the next you saw them,” Doom said.

Harley rose an eyebrow and said “Bruce shut the door.”

Bruce compiled and said “Harley, what’s going on?”

Harley got off the desk and said “What I’m about to tell you doesn’t leave this room, got it?”

The two nodded and Harley took a deep breath and said “Diamond and I have known this for longest time, since we’ve met Loki. He has a boyfriend, and before you say anything it’s Tony Stark, but the thing is, it’s abusive. Tony beats Loki whenever he does something he doesn’t like; Loki is at his beck and call, Loki feels he owes Tony for picking him off the streets and giving him a new life and he thinks this is the price for it.” Then Harley turns to Doom and says “Victor, I think you’re his last chance for true happiness in life, and to get him away from Tony. If this doesn’t work I don’t know what will.”

Both Doom and Bruce are speechless; Loki was being abused by Tony Stark. That would explain the sudden change in behavior and the cancellation of the date, but there was more to the story.

“Can you tell us about his past,” Doom asked and Harley shook her head and said “That’s for you to find out pudding, I’ve already said too much.”

“So basically I’m a last ditch hope for happiness,” Doom said.

“Hey look on the bright side,” Harley said patting his arm “You two might fall in love.”

“…..I have no idea what to say to that,” Bruce said.

“Hmm,” Harley said shrugging walking away.

                                                                     *o*O*o*

“Ok, again from the top people!” Tony said snapping his fingers and the band started the song from the top again and Loki sang but missed a note and Tony cut the band off and said “Loki why don’t you take a little break and I’ll meet you in a second.”

Loki both relieve and scared nodded and walked to his dressing room and sat on the couch and rubbed his sore legs. Tony had been really working everybody today, Loki need a drink and as if by magic his bodyguard Heimdall came in with a glass of Vodka, Loki took it and said “Thank you Heimdall.”

Heimdall just nodded and walked out and stood by his door like always, Loki slowly drank his drink and waited, then Tony came into the room and Loki put his glass down and faces his boyfriend. Tony just stood there for a second before backhanding Loki, knocking him to the ground. Loki gasped and whimpered a little, and Tony growled “Shut up, you worthless twit.”

Loki stopped but gasped as Tony grabbed him by his hair and said “Are you trying to make a fool of me!?”

“No,” Loki whispered.

Tony then threw Loki back on the couch, and Loki just sat there waiting, then Tony said “You missed a damn note! What if the investors were here, do want me to lost money!?”

“No, Tony baby,” Loki said getting up and hugging on to Tony’s arm “I’m just a little tried, from you working me a little too much, I just need a small break.”

“Oh you just need a small break, huh?” Tony asked, when Loki didn’t answer Tony pushed him to the ground and shouted “How about I throw you back on the streets, is that enough of a break for you!?”

“No please!” Loki cried from his spot on the floor. Tony then pulled him into a hug and said “I’m sorry Loki, I didn’t mean it. I’m just worried about impressing these investors.”

Loki looked at Tony and said “It’s ok Tony, I know you’ve been stressing lately, and it’s my fault for not trying hard enough.”

Tony smiled down at Loki and said “You know what, it’s not you who needs the rehearsing, it the other guys, why don’t you go home and rest up, you need all the energy you can get for tomorrow.”

“Thank you, sweetie,” Loki said kissing him on his cheek.

“Heimdall will drive you home, I’ll order some Thai and we can watch _Shutter Island_ together, like always,” Tony said softly.

“Ok,” Loki said slowly getting up from his spot on the floor.

“Ok, I’ll see you later,” Tony said walking out.

When Tony was gone, Loki let his tears fall. Tony was stressed lately and Loki was making it worst by complaining, he didn’t deserve Tony. Then Loki hears a knock at the door and Heimdall’s voice came through and said “Loki, are you ready?”

“J…just a second,” Loki chocked out and dragged himself off the couch.

                                                                     *o*O*o*

Later Loki was pinned under Tony’s arm while the credits for _Shutter Island_ rolled in front of him, Loki didn’t want to upset Tony by moving, so he whispered “Hey Tony…”

“Hmm,” Tony said.

“Tony, wouldn’t you be more comfortable in the bed,” Loki said.

Tony picked his head up and smirked and said “Sure.”

Tony got off of Loki, and proceeded to carry him bridal style to the bedroom. Loki knew Tony wasn’t in the mood for sex, but he was glad that he wasn’t going to get slapped for the second time today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it’s short, but I wanted to do double updates for this story, because I’m going to Florida, so while I’m gone…Review!!!  
> Luv,  
> Serialkiller13


	4. A Burlesque Tribute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, Last chapter before I go into the car enjoy!!!

On Wednesday, Diamond lead everybody to the club Loki sang at, and got them really good seats…

“Wow, Diamond you sure know how to pick ‘em,” Sapphire said sipping her scotch she ordered.

“I know, I had to force myself to thank her when she brought me here,” Doom said taking a sip of his Jack.

“I don’t know about you guys but I’m toasting to Diamond!” Clint said raising his glass.

Everybody else laughed and clinked they glasses of their respective drinks together and said “To Diamond!”

Diamond was practically beaming, at the praise and said dramatically “Oh please I couldn’t, you’re too kind!”

“Please don’t get full of it cuz,” Athena said “I don’t feel like slapping you back to sanity today.”

“You don’t but I do,” Doom said and everybody laughed.

Then the lights dimmed and Tony came on stage and said “Hello, everybody how it going tonight?”

Most of the audience murmured and Tony said “Ok, somebody get a doctor, I think we have all finally gone brain dead.” That got the audience laughing, some of the group was laugh with the exception of Diamond, Harley, Doom and Bruce since they could see past that charm.

“Well, I got a special treat for you tonight, Loki decided he wanted to do a number from one of his favorite movies,” Tony said “And even though I totally agree with this, Loki take it away!!!”

Tony walked off the stage and then the group everybody hear somebody like Christina Aguilera only in a male voice…

_Underneath the city lights_

_There is a world few know about_

_Where rules don’t apply, no_

_And you can’t keep a good girl down_

Then a trumpet blared and the curtain rose to reveal dancers and in the center was Loki with his back turned, when he turn around the group’s jaws dropped. Loki was in black leather boots, tight black leather pants and green tank top with a black collar around his neck, and to mini leather strap collars around his wrist, and to top it off he was wearing black eyeliner and a hat which he had thrown into the audience. Everybody was blinking at Loki, Doom actually pinched himself a few time to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. Then Loki snapped his fingers with the beat and started dancing and singing…

_She comes through the club looking for a good time_

_Gonna make that, shake that, money on a dime_

_Don’t need a sugga daddy, she can work it just fine_

_Up on the table, she’ll be dancing all night (hee-eey)_

_Babydoll just come to life_

_Under the spotlight_

_All the girls wanna fall in line_

_We say_

_He-eh-eh-hey_

_Here come the ladies ’bout to give a little show_

_He-eh-eh-hey_

_Here go the boys you gotta show a little more_

“Wow, this is amazing!” Topaz said.

“Why do I think I brought you,” Diamond said with a smirk.

_Hit it up, get it up, won’t let you rest_

_Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test_

_Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best_

_So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque_

_Hit it up, get it up, won’t let you rest_

_Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test_

_Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best_

_So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque_

**“** Burlesque is one of Loki’s favorite movies?” Natasha asked.

“Yeah, he has it on DVD,” Harley said.

_A little bit of naughty, it's a little bit nice_

_She’s a whole lot of glam, sweat, sugar, sex, spice_

_Shimmy, shimmy, strut, strut_

_Give a little what, what_

_Up on the tables we’ll be dancing all night (hee-eey)_

_Everybody just come to life_

_Under the spotlight_

_All the boys wanna fall behind_

_We say_

_He-eh-eh-hey_

_Here come the ladies ’bout to give a little show_

_He-eh-eh-hey_

_Here go the boys you gotta show a little more_

_Hit it up, get it up, won’t let you rest_

_Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test_

_Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best_

_So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque_

_Hit it up, get it up, won’t let you rest_

_Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test_

_Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best_

_So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque_

“Wow he’s good,” Bruce said.

“Seriously?” Doom said looking at Bruce and Bruce said “What?”

Then the band went quiet and the only sound was the dancers and Loki snapping on stage and Loki said…

_Ok girls, let’s show them how it’s done_

_It ain’t over till we say_

_And we’ve only just begun_

“Damn!” Clint said.

Then Loki sang…

_Lemme hear you say_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Say yeaah, yeah yeah yeah_

_Say yeah yeah yeaah_

_Say yeaah… yeah yeah…_

“Whoa he can really hold a note,” Steve said.

“I didn’t know he could do that,” Doom said.

“Neither did I, but that just proves that he keeps getting awesomer,” Diamond said.

 

_Hit it up, get it up, won’t let you rest_

_Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test_

_Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best_

_So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque_

_Hit it up, get it up, won’t let you rest_

_Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test_

_Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best_

_So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque_

 When they finish, the room erupts in to cheers and clapping, Loki smiled and said “Whooo! That was hard, I don’t know how Christina does it, with those notes.”

The audience laughed and Loki said “Well, I’m going spoil everybody and do another song!”

The audience cheer as Loki did _Titanium,_ then he left the stage and Diamond dragged everybody back stage to his dressing room and said “Surprise Loki!”

Loki spun around and squeals and hugged his friends and said “Did you enjoy the show?”

“You kidding, you made Burlesque come to life; I cannot thank you enough for that!!!” Harley exclaimed.

Everybody was laughing and chatting then, everybody heard a charming voice say “Well, nobody told me about the party going on in here.”

Everybody practically snapped their necks to see Tony standing in the doorway. Loki immediately got up and walked over to Tony and said “Hey, did you like the show?”

“I loved it as always,” Tony said kissing his cheek lightly.

“So is there any reason why you’re here?” Diamond asked with a tight smile.

“I just wanted to check up on my prized possession,” Tony said hugging Loki close.

“Well, I hope you don’t mind, but Loki’s going to stay with me and Harley tonight,” Diamond said.

“No, it’s ok,” Tony said, he gave Loki one quick peck and whisper something in his ear before walking off.

“So your house,” Loki said.

“Duh!” Diamond said.

“Well, lets go!” Loki exclaims and grabbed his stuff and walked out the door with the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I now have to go but Review for me please!!!  
>  Luv,  
> Serialkiller13


	5. Sleepovers, Flashbacks, and A Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back, so this is a little fluff with a hint of Loki’s past in it, enjoy.

Everybody went over to Steve and Diamonds place, Steve had taken most of the men away with the exception of Doom, who everybody knew now had a huge crush on Loki. The women sat around and talked and then Diamond said “Hey I have great idea!!!”

“Oh no,” Doom and Sapphire said in unison.

“Oh yes,” Diamond said evilly grinning and then exclaimed “Karaoke battle!!!”

Topaz, Athena, and Natasha smiled and shook their head, Harley cheered and clapped, Sapphire left the room, and Doom pretended to shoot himself. Loki giggled and said “Worried, I’ll beat you guys.”

“Yes,” Sapphire called from the hallway.

“No,” Harley and Diamond said.

“Maybe,” Doom, Natasha, Athena and Topaz said.

Loki grinned and said “Ok, Diamond goes first since she suggested it.”

“Ok,” Diamond said dramatically bowing and setting up the machine and said “I am going to do a classic, _Respect.”_

“Oh god no please!!!” Sapphire said coming back into the room with a video camera.

But it was too late Diamond had already started sing VERY off key, and everybody was laughing. Then Harley somehow manage to rope Natasha, Athena and Topaz into doing _Glamorous_ with her, they were good but that didn’t make it any less funny, and then Sapphire took her turn, she did _Survivor_ and frankly Doom thought she could be Beyoncé, and Finally Loki took his turn and Loki said “I can’t decide which one I should do.”

“I know,” Sapphire said and whispered something in his ear causing him to grin. Then a familiar country tune came on, Doom was trying to place he had heard it from then Loki started singing…

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,_

_and she's probably getting frisky..._

_right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink_

_'cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool stick,_

_showing her how to shoot a combo..._

_And he don't know..._

 

Loki got a little mischievous glint in his eye and sang…

_That I dug my key into the side_

_of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_carved my name into his leather seats..._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_‘Oh, that’s the song he’s singing,’_ Doom thought and grinned under his mask.

_Right now, she's probably up singing some_

_white-trash version of Shania karaoke._

_Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"_

_and he's a-thinking that he's gonna get lucky,_

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on_

_3 dollars worth of that bathroom Polo*..._

_Oh, and he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side_

_of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_carved my name into his leather seats,_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

 

Sapphire was grinning evilly and winked at Doom, Doom blinked and consider that was his warning if he hurt Loki in anyway.

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,_

_'cause the next time that he cheats..._

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

_No... not on me_

 

All the ladies joined in for the chorus.

_'Cause I dug my key into the side_

_of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_carved my name into his leather seats..._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..._

_Oh, before he cheats... oh, oh._

When Loki got done he was laughing along with everybody else and then said “Victor please tell me you got that?”

“Every bit of it,” Doom said laughing.

“Ok, since this is sleep over, let’s make some drinks if you know what I mean,” Diamond said pulling out some Vodka. Everybody just shook their head and drank up; knowing Diamond would not let them hear the end of it if they didn’t.

                                                                     *o*O*o*

Later Loki slipped away from his friend when Diamond was telling some crazy stories from her travels. Loki took his glass with him and sipped slowly, the song he had sung brought back some painful memories and they kept flashing back at him…

_Loki was partying with Tony; he had to go to the bathroom. Before he rejoins the party Loki stood out on the balcony and a man with blond hair and blue eyes said “Not a big fan of parties?”_

_Loki turned to him and said “No, not really, I only do this to make my boyfriend happy.”_

_The man chuckled and said “Well, he’s really lucky to have a guy like you to do this for him.”_

_Loki smiled a little and stuck out his hand and said “I’m Loki and you are?”_

_“Thor,” He said “Thor Odinson.”_

_“Well, Thor it was nice meeting you,” Loki said walking away when Thor said “Hey wait.”_

_Loki turned around and said “Want to hang out sometime?”_

_Loki raised an eyebrow at Thor and Thor said “As friends.”_

_Loki thought about it for a moment, he didn’t really have any other friends than Diamond and she was in Europe at the time so he said “Ok, hit me up on Facebook, dude.”_

_Thor looked confused for half a second before saying “Ok.” and walking away. After he left Loki realized what he just said and thought in horror **‘Oh dear god I sound like Diamond.’**_

“Hey Loki,” Doom said pulling Loki out of his memories.

Loki spun around and said “Hey Victor, why aren’t you inside with everybody else?”

“Well, I had Diamond make me a bloody Mary just why she started, a story about how she bashed in a wild pigs skull with a sledgehammer and I had to excuse myself before I lost the contents of my stomach before tomorrow morning,” Doom said.

“I heard the story before,” Loki said scrunching up his nose “I throw up on the person next to me, and I had to pay for their dry cleaning.”

“I love Diamond and all, but I sometimes wonder how are we friends in the first place,” Doom said.

“She just is so loveable sometimes,” Loki said.

Then the pair realized how close they were to each other, neither moved though. Then Doom said “So about that date….”

Loki forgot he had cancelled their date and said “How about Saturday, I’m totally free.”

“Works for me,” Doom replied.

Then they both heard Diamond shout “You two better not be screwing on my balcony, and if you are be sure to clean up after yourselves!”

Both of their jaws dropped and said to each other “How does she do that!?”

When they realized they had said it in unison the pair laughed out loud before going back inside.

                                                                     *o*O*o*

The next morning everybody woke up to breakfast on the stove and the smell of coffee, everybody looked at each other and made a bee line for the coffee. When they got their Steve looked traumatized at the half naked women that weren’t his girlfriend, and the two males in boxers and T-shirts.

“Um…good morning…” Steve said awkwardly.

He got choruses of grumbled ‘Hey Steve’ two ‘Shut up, I haven’t had coffee yet.’ And one ‘not now Steve.’ Steve shrugged and Diamond said “Steve baby, can you pass me the jug with blue liquid in the pantry, please.”

“Sure,” Steve said getting the jug and passing it to her.

“Your cure for hangovers,” Sapphire said.

“Yep,” Diamond said.

“Give it to me,” Sapphire said.

Diamond managed to smile and shake her head and Loki sad “Wait, for it Sapphire, Diamond is like a homicidal manic when she’s hung over.”

“Thank Loki,” Diamond said drinking straight for the jug before passing it to her sister, who drank with the desperation of a dying man and the jug was continual passed on until it was empty and people were in better moods.

“Great now I have to make more,” Diamond pretended to whine.

“Please do, I could use it for some of my hangovers,” Doom said sipping his coffee.

“You barley drink,” Topaz said smirking.

“I know, but when I do most of the time I’m with your crazy party girl sister,” Doom said pointing to Diamond accusingly.

“Hey that hurts right here, Victor,” Diamond said putting one hand over her chest.

Then Loki’s phone rang and he said “I have to take this.”

Diamond, Harley, and Doom exchanged looked when Loki left the room. Sapphire, Athena, Topaz, Natasha and Steve looked at them with raised eyebrows, then Loki came back with a tight lipped smile and said “I have go now, but I will see you guy later.”

“Cool dude,” Diamond said.

“Thanks for breakfast, Steve.” Loki said.

“Anytime dude,” Steve said.

 And Loki left, Sapphire was the first to speak.

“Ok, first things first,” Sapphire said “We know.”

Diamond’s eyes widen and she sputtered “But...how...what...who…”

“Harley told Bruce, who told Steve, who then texted Natasha, who called Topaz, who drove to my apartment and told me.” Sapphire said in her serious tone causing Diamond to close her gaping mouth and glare at her best friend.

“And I know for the record,” Doom said.

“Wait,” Diamond said looking at her sister “I know you better than anybody else.”

“So…” Sapphire questioned.

“Why the hell didn’t you drop whatever you were doing and fuck Tony Stark up?” Diamond said.

“You other loving sister held me back,” Sapphire said giving a playful glare at Topaz who smirked and said “If you did that, not even the government agency you work for would bail you out.”

“I know, but I want what’s right,” Sapphire said “And if the means kicking the crap out of Tony Stark so be it.”

“Sapphire we kind of already have a plan,” Harley said.

“Ok, what is this great plan?” Sapphire asked.

“Victor,” Diamond and Harley said point to their friend.

Sapphire just blinked and said “Ok, you know what fill me in later, I’m going home to protect what’s left of my sanity.” And walked out.

“That could have gone better,” Athena said.

“Are you sure?” Natasha said.

“I’m not sure myself, but I have to get to work soon, so bye,” Doom said going back to put on his armor.

                                                                     *o*O*o*

When Loki got back home, Tony was there with a huge smile on his face; with Tony it could be good or bad, but from the looks of it, it had to be good.

“Guess what darling,” Tony said.

“What is it?” Loki asked curiously.

“The investors loved the show, and have invited me with them to a retreat,” Tony said.

Loki smiled and said “That’s great Tony, when do we leave?”

“Oh, you’re not coming with me,” Tony said.

Loki smile would have faltered if he truly had care, but he pretended to frown and asked “What?”

“It’s just the top investors, and I need you to sing at the club,” Tony said.

“Oh,” Loki said pretending to be sad; even though on the inside he was positively giddy he could see Victor this weekend.

Tony’s demeanor falter and he said “Hey I’ll make it up to you when I get back…in about 2 weeks.”

“Ok, my love,” Loki lied through his teeth, and Tony kissed him and said “Your bodyguard will be with you at all times, and I have to be at the airport in 15 minutes.”

And with that Tony left, after he did Loki jumped for joy and danced like a manic, and Heimdall walked in on him and said “Loki, You have rehearsal in 20 minutes.”

Loki froze mid-dance and said “Um...I’ll be there in a second.”

Heimdall nodded and stood outside his door and Loki grabbed his phone and dialed a number really quick and waited as it rang.

                                                                     *o*O*o*

Doom and Bruce when using a blow torch for a project when Doom’s phone rang loudly…

“Seriously dude!?” Bruce called over the roar of the torch.

“Sorry,” Doom said and turned off his and swipes his phone to unlock it and said “Hello?”

“Hey Victor?” Loki voice came over the line.

“Loki?” Doom said and Bruce gestured for him to put it on speaker phone which he did.

“What’s that noise in the back ground?” Loki asked.

“Blow torch,” Doom said “I’m in a welding lab, right now and Bruce and I were working on something.”

“Oh, so I was going to ask if we can move dinner to Friday?” Loki said.

Doom blinked and Bruce looked like he was going to slap him if he didn’t answer in the next 6 seconds.

“Um…yeah sure,” Doom said.

“Cool, I got to go to my rehearsal now so pick me up at 7:00/” Loki said.

“Ok,” Doom said and hung up.

When he turned to his friend, he was grinning evilly and Doom quite frankly back up a little and said “Bruce you’re scaring me a little, with the Cheshire cat grin.”

“Dude, I’m telling Harley!” Bruce said dropping everything and running upstairs with Doom behind him ready to tackle him before he could get to the court jester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, first dates!!!  
> Luv,  
> Serialkiller13


	6. First Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, the moment you have waiting for, their first date!!!!

Bruce unfortunately got to Harley before Doom could get to him, and Harley went insane…

“What the hell!?” Harley exclaimed “Why didn’t you tell me sooner!!!?”

“Because I was trying to tackle him,” Doom said.

Harley just shook her head and said “What are you going to wear, where are you taking him, and what do you plan to do?”

“Uh…” Doom said.

“Figures, you boys are lucky to have us,” Harley said sending a quick text to the women.

Doom’s phone beeps and he looks down at it to see Harley’s text…

_Victor has a date with Loki tonight, prepare emergency style code 4!_

“What’s emergency style code 4?” Doom asked.

Harley smirked, and a few seconds later Sapphire, Diamond, Topaz, Athena, and Natasha showed up with what looked like something from _Say Yes to the Dress._

“Call for an emergency style,” Diamond said smirking.

“Oh dear god Victor,” Bruce said laughing “They’re going to give you a makeover.”

“Ok…” Was the last thing Doom said before bolting out of Harley’s office.

“You do realize his going to go home now,” Bruce said.

Then Harley’s phones beeps and she says “Looks like Loki called for our expertise.”

“We’ll be back,” Diamond said cheerfully and the pair walked out the door.

                                                                     *o*O*o*

Loki had just gotten back from rehearsal, was getting ready for his date with Doom, but he couldn’t figure out what to wear so he text Harley, and not 5 minutes later Harley came by with Sapphire, Diamond, Topaz, Athena, and Natasha.

“I’m so nervous though,” Loki said going through his clothes.

“Loki, first calm down dude,” Sapphire said stopping him “Second of all, just sit back and we’ll take care of you.”

Loki smirked at her and said “I don’t like the sound of that.”

“Trust me you will thank us later,” Topaz said getting out her hair supplies.

                                                                     *o*O*o*

**_At Doom’s Place…_ **

Doom was shining his armor while Bruce was ironing his green cloak…

“I still don’t get why you’re doing this,” Bruce said.

“Loki, needs someone in his life other than Diamond and the girls,” Doom said “And if that means getting him away from Stark so be it.”

“You sound like Sapphire,” Bruce said.

“Only, I won’t drop my comb and fuck Tony Stark up,” Doom joked cause both men to laugh.

“Well, your cloak is done,” Bruce said handing it to Doom who put it on carefully.

“Ok, how do I look?” Doom said.

“Terrible,” Bruce said and Doom threw a pillow at him.

                                                                     *o*O*o*

Doom stood outside Loki’s apartment, waiting for Loki to come down stairs. Diamond had texted him saying that they were on their way down, but that didn’t make him any less nervous. Then Loki was coming through the front door and Doom’s jaw drop behind his mask, Loki looked stunning in his black suit, then the women came behind him smirking and Diamond said “Have fun you two, and don’t come back until later.”

“Much Later,” Harley said.

Loki smirked and said “Thanks ladies.”

“You’re welcome,” the women chorused.

Doom extended his hand and said “Shall we.”

Loki took it blushing slightly and said “We shall.”

                                                                     *o*O*o*

At the restaurant Loki and Doom were seated and had ordered already, were just talking…

“So what do you do for a living?” Loki asked.

“Well, I building things with Bruce and I’m also a scientist,” Doom said.

“Well, at least I know I can hold my own in a science conversation,” Loki joked.

“Ok so got any hobbies,” Doom asked.

“Well, other than singing, I like dancing and I secretly a comic book geek,” Loki said “You?”

“Well, my hobbies I do photography, I play piano, and I’m also a comic book geek,” Doom said.

“Really,” Loki said “Ok favorite comic book character?”

“Easy,” Doom said “Punisher, yours?”

“Amanda Waller,” Loki said.

“Um… Secret six and Suicide Squad right?” Doom said.

“Right,” Loki said “But you can play the piano?”

“Yeah, my dad thought me and I just never stopped,” Doom said.

“And the photography?” Loki asked.

“Sapphire got me into it,” Doom said “Bruce wanted her to find a hobby and she dragged me to a photography class she hated, but I stick with it and found it interesting.”

“Oh hey I remember that,” Loki said “She spend a lot of money, only to take up gymnastics, weapons training and Martial arts.”

“Yes, that is also why I shall never piss Sapphire off, because I’m pretty sure, I’d get my ass kicked,” Doom said “And/or murdered.”

Loki laughed and the rest of dinner went smoothly.

                                                                     *o*O*o*

After Doom dropped Loki back off at his apartment Loki opened his phone to see he had 13 missed calls from Tony, Loki immediately call him back and Tony pick up after the first ring..

“Loki! There you are!” Tony shouted angrily “I have been calling you all day what have you been do that was so important you didn’t even text me!?”

“I…I… I was out with Diamond and the girls, and Diamond had high jacked my phone and wouldn’t give it back to me, I’m sorry Tony!” Loki said “I didn’t mean to make you worry!”

Loki heard Tony sigh on the other line and said “Look I’m sorry, I just feared the worst you know?”

“Yes, I’m so sorry Tony,” Loki said.

“It’s fine Lokes,” Tony said.

“So how was your day?” Loki asked.

“It was fine,” Tony said, and then he went into full detail about what was happening with the investors, Loki tried to keep up until Tony said “Well, I gotta let you go Lokes, night.”

“Good night Tony,” Loki said.

“I love you,” Tony said.

“I love you too,” Loki said and hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but I hoped you enjoyed and review!!!  
> Luv,  
> Serialkiller13


	7. Photography in the Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this took a very long while, so enjoy.

Doom woke up the next morning in better spirits since he finally got a date with Loki; he was getting dress when he realized it was his day off from work, he didn’t really know what do with himself and calling Diamond and/or Harley was out of the question, then he notice his Nixon Camera that Diamond had brought him for his birthday and decide to take a trip to the park and use his camera to take some new shots, he grabbed his laptop and slings his camera around his neck and walks to the park, he finds a good place to set up and takes a few candidate pictures and checking them before he realized he never empty the SD card and was waiting for his card to finish processing itself , when it did he took a lot of pictures of the New York skyline from the park, he took picture of the trees since it was spring some of them were blooming beautiful colors of pink and red, and the park structure with a few of the street performers, then he was uploading his pictures to his laptop when a voice said “I know you said you were into photography but from the looks of it you’re a professional.”

Doom spun his head around to see Loki standing behind him and Doom said “How long have you been there?”

“A few seconds,” Loki said and sat down next to Doom looking at the laptop and said “You have great pics.”

“Thanks,” Doom said looking through them again, Loki stared at the screen and said “Hey can you take a few of me?”

“Um…sure,” Doom said inserting his SD card back into the camera and stood up and said “So where do you want to take it?”

“By the trees that are blooming,” Loki said walking over to the trees nearest to them.

Doom held up the camera and snapped a few photos with Loki posing, then he said “Ok, now just act natural but posing while you’re doing it.”

“Ok Mr. Photographer,” Loki said smiling mockingly.

Doom capture a few more pictures, Loki was having fun with it, he was smiling and laughing and Doom capture it all, when about 20 minutes had gone by, Doom was uploading the photos of Loki on his laptop and said “You know you have the makings of a model.”

“Oh really,” Loki said looking at the screen.

“Yeah you do with the jaw structure, the cheekbones, the pale skin and those eyes,” Doom said “Jesus, you can hypnotize somebody with those emeralds green eyes.”

“I have always thought my eye were poison green,” Loki said smirking.

“That also works,” Doom said looking at Loki who was staring at the screen and then he said “Hey you want to go for some coffee?”

“I would love to but…” Loki started but was cut off by a deep voice that startled Doom.

“Loki, you need to get back to Mr. Stark’s penthouse,” Doom spun around to seen a tall muscle  African American man in a black suit and sunglasses with a beard with white streaks in it, from age probably.

“I’m coming,” Loki said standing up.

“Um…aren’t you going to introduce us?” Doom asked.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Victor this my bodyguard Heimdall, Heimdall this Victor one of Diamonds friends,” Loki said.

Heimdall nodded to Doom who did the same and Loki said “Hey is there any way you can, get those picture to me?”

“Sure, I’ll print them out when I get home and I’ll send them to you,” Doom said and Loki nodded and said “Bye.”

“Bye,” Doom said and watched as Loki walked away with Loki.

After that Doom packet up his stuff and walked home, he sat down at his desk and hooked up his laptop to his charger and took a look at the pictures he took of Loki, he printed them all out along with the pictures he had token today, he got out a 3 ringed green binder with some laminated plastic and put all the pictures in them then he got out a black sharpie and marked the front of it _Loki’s photo album_ , then he called up Diamond who answer immediately…

“Hey Vic,” Diamond said “How’s your day coming?”

“I was with Loki all day,” Doom said, he knew Diamond would press for more details but before she could say anything he said “And if you want details, you need to do something for me.”

Diamond was quiet for a few beats, and then said “What do you need me to do?”

“I need you to come by my apartment and pick up an album for Loki and delivery it to him but don’t let him know it’s from me directly, just say Sapphire want to give it to him.” Doom said.

“Ok, I’ll be at your apartment in 15,” Diamond said hanging up.

                                                                     *o*O*o*

Loki was in Stark’s penthouse with a plastic cup about to try the Cup song he had heard about so much, and filming himself doing it. He started taping the cup and singing….

_I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_

_Two bottle whiskey for the way_

_And I sure would like some sweet company_

_And I'm leaving tomorrow. What d'you say?_

_[2x]_

_When I'm gone, when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my hair_

_You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

Loki was going at a steady speed and was really getting into it…

_I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_

_The one with the prettiest of views_

_It's got mountains, it's got rivers_

_It's got sights to give you shivers_

_But it sure would be prettier with you_

_[3x]_

_When I'm gone, when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my walk_

_You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

When Loki got done he unconsciously said “That way for you Victor.”

Then he turned the camera off, then Heimdall came into the room and said “Diamond is here to see you.”

“Coming,” Loki said saving the video to any empty flash drive.

Loki walked into the room to see Diamond with a green binder with Loki’s name on it…

“Um...Hey,” Loki said.

“Hey I can’t stay long,” Diamond said handing him the binder “Sapphire wanted me to give this to you.”

“Ok,” Loki said taking the binder.

“She said you might have something for me,” Diamond said raising her eyebrows expectantly.

Loki looked up at her automatically knowing what she meant and said “Yeah, I got the flash drive she wanted.”

Loki set the binder down and rushed to get his flash drive and he gave it to Diamond and said “Sapphire should get all the information she needs on this.”

“Thanks,” Diamond said “See ya Loki, Bye Heimdall.”

After she left Loki went back into his and Tony’s room and open the album he knew Doom had sent him, Loki saw all the picture Doom had token today along with the pictures of him under the tree, Loki smiled to himself then he saw a note wedge in between one of the pictures. He unfold it and read what it said…

**_Loki, lips red as blood, skin pale as ivory, hair as black as night, eye green as envy._ **

Loki chuckled to himself and thought ‘ _Snow White and The Huntsman, nice touch’_

Loki hid the album in his night stand and let himself fall asleep with only Doom on his thoughts.

                                                                     *o*O*o*

Doom was watching the video Loki had sent him through Diamond, he smiled to himself and then he got an idea he quickly open up the picture files he had of Loki and he edit the pictures so that they would merge with the video, then he played it, and it was a perfect fusion of Loki’s singing voice along with the pictures, Doom smiled to himself and saved the original on his laptop and final version he saved under _‘Loki’s Cup Song edited’_ on his flash drive. Doom cracked his knuckles satisfy with his work; he got out of the chair and took of his armor and went to bed with Loki on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!!! Did you like it, I would know if you don’t Review!!!!  
> Luv,  
> Serialkiller13


	8. The Breakfast Bunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I’m working on my other stories but I wanted to type another chapter for this one, so enjoy.

Loki woke up the next morning to his cell phone ringing, he lazily groped his nightstand and unlocked his phone and said “Hello?”

“Hey Loki,” Came and overly cheerful Harley.

“Quinn, its 6:15 in the morning,” Loki said “How the hell are you that hyper in the morning?”

“Years of practice,” Harley’s cheerful voice said.

“What do you want Harley,” Loki asked putting his phone on speaker before letting his head drop back on the pillows.

“I wanted to see if you’d join me for breakfast this morning,” Harley asked.

“Harley, I’m still asleep,” Loki said “So no.”

“Victor’s coming,” Harley said.

Loki bolted upright and said “Pick me up in 15.”

“Already on my way,” Harley said hang up and Loki scrambled to get dress.

                                                                     *o*O*o*

Doom heard his cell phone ringing, he wanted to sleep in today but he answered it anyway to here Diamond’s overly cheerful tone…

“Hey Vic, whatcha up to!?” Diamond asked.

“Sleeping,” Doom mumbled.

“So any way, I’m going for breakfast want to come with?” Diamond asked.

“No,” Doom said bluntly.

“Loki’s coming,” Diamond said.

“Scratch that I’m coming,” Doom said literally jumping out of bed.

“Ok, pick up in 10,” Diamond said hanging up.

                                                                     *o*O*o*

Diamond turned to Harley in the car, Harley gave her thumbs up, before driving to get Loki. As soon as they pulled up, Loki was out the door in jeans and a black t-shirt…

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Harley said “You ready to eat.”

“Yes,” Loki said siding into the back seat.

“Good now all we have to do it pick up Victor and we are good to go,” Diamond said giving everybody thumbs up. When Harley pulled up to Doom’s apartment, they had to walk upstairs and Harley picked the lock to Doom’s apartment to find to the doctor fully dress, but asleep at his kitchen table. Harley was about to tap his shoulder when his hand grabbed hers, and he opened his eyes and said “You’re replacing my lock.”

Unfortunately Harley screamed bloody murder, while Diamond and Loki cracked up in the background.

“Damn it Victor!” Harley exclaimed “I nearly had a damn heart attack!”

“Then don’t pick the lock to my apartment,” Doom said stretching his arms out until he heard a loud pop “Ok, let’s go, I need coffee before I put up with Quinn’s hyper activity.”

“Don’t we all,” Loki said with a soft smile.

Doom then got up and stretched and said to Harley “Please tell me you’re not going to cook for us.”

“No, I got Sapphire to,” Harley said.

“Well, at least I won’t have to pretend to like it,” Doom said earning him a punch in the arm.

                                                                     *o*O*o*

Later, Harley and Diamond were arguing about something with Sapphire; So Loki and Doom took the opportunity to talk in the kitchen…

“So what were you like in High School,” Doom asked.

“I was a loner,” Loki said “Very few friends, but smart enough to skip 2 grades.”

“You’re kidding,” Doom said.

Loki smiled and shook his head “Nope, I’m not; I skipped the 8th grade and the 10th grade.”

“I actually skipped elementary school,” Doom said “And middle school.”

“Wait, how old were you when you graduated High school,” Loki asked.

“14,” Doom said.

“13,” Loki said “I beat you by one year.”

Doom laughed, and Loki asked “So what about your parents, I’m sure they were proud about you graduating at a young age.”

Doom lowered his eyes a bit and said “Um…actually both of my parents died by the time I was 7.”

“Oh,” Loki said covering his mouth slightly “I’m sorry if it a sensitive subject.”

“No it’s fine,” Doom said “You can keep asking if you want, I have nothing to hide.”

Loki nodded and said “Ok, so who took care of you when you were a kid?”

“Um… a man named Johann Schmidt,” Doom said “But he was nicknamed Red Skull, because of his skin pigment, it looked a little red.”

Loki bit his tongue to keep from laughing, but Doom must of notice something and said “It ok to laugh, I’m trying not to now.”

Loki let out a quiet laugh and said “Please tell you still have his picture somewhere.”

“I do, but I would have to do a lot of cleaning,” Doom said.

“Ok, so was Schmidt proud of you?” Loki said.

“Yes very,” Doom said “He brag about me, whenever he got the chance.”

“That must have been nice,” Loki said.

“It was,” Doom said “And when I graduated, he sent me to live with his long distance girlfriend Ophelia Sarkissian; but she made me call her Madame Hydra or Viper.”

Loki raised an eyebrow, and Doom explained “She was a herpetologist, so she worked with snakes a lot.”

“I see,” Loki said “Did she ever bring work home?”

“Once,” Doom said “And today I’m still afraid of rattlesnakes.”

Loki laughed out loud; Doom smirked behind his mask and said “It’s not that funny.”

“Yes, it is,” Loki said still chuckling “Rattlesnakes aren’t even native in New York.”

“Well, tell that to the scientist in Brooklyn,” Doom said.

Loki started grinning, and then there was a knock at the door; Sapphire answered the door and Loki felt his heart dropped when he heard a familiar voice said “Loki, I’m home.”

Loki forced a smile before he turned around and exclaimed in the most cheerful voice he could muster “Tony!” before rushing into his boyfriend’s open arms.

Tony wrapped around Loki’s waist, and he said “I came back early, to surprise you.”

“Well, we all are surprise,” Diamond said with a very subtle edge in her voice, that Doom noticed but gave her a sign to drop it so Tony wouldn’t be suspicion.

“I know,” Tony said “I’m just being the caring, loving, boyfriend I am.”

“So Tony,” Loki said “Would you like some breakfast?”

“Actually no,” Tony said “I just came to get you, after all I missed you.”

Loki smiled and said “Well, let me get my coat, and I’ll be right with you.”

Tony nodded and kissed his boyfriends cheek, and walking downstairs. Loki got his coat and was stopped by Diamond before he left and said “Call me later, ok?”

“Alright,” Loki said before walking out.

Everybody looked at each other, and Sapphire said “I’m going to kick the living shit out of Stark if he hurts Loki.”

“I’ll help,” Harley said.

                                                                        *o*O*o*

Loki walked downstairs and into the limo Tony had rented, and sat next to Tony who was still smiling at him…

“So how was the retreat?” Loki asked.

“Great,” Tony said grabbing two glasses of champagne and handed one to Loki.

Loki took a sip of it, and then Tony asked “So what was going on up there?”

“Diamond invited me to have breakfast with her and Harley,” Loki said.

“And that that man in the green cloak,” Tony said taking a sip of his champagne “Wasn’t he the same one in your dressing room?”

Loki felt something drop in his stomach, before he answered “Yes.”

Tony nodded and said “Well, what were you two talking about?”

“He’s a photographer,” Loki said “And I asked if he could take some pictures of us together.”

Tony looked at him full of distrust, Loki hoped he believed him or else he might end up with a black eye today.

“You want pictures of us?” Tony asked.

“Yes,” Loki said “I was in the apartment, just looking around and notice there were barley pictures of us; so I ask Victor if he knew any good photographer, and he said he was one.”

“How must is this going to cost me?” Tony asked.

“Since I’m friends with Diamond,” Loki said “It’s free.”

Tony then started smiling again and said “Good, so since I’m back, I thought I might treat you to some dinner later tonight at your favorite French restaurant.”

“I’d like that,” Loki said trying not fiddle with his glass.

Tony smirked and kissed him lightly on the cheek, before whispering in his ear “Don’t think you’re not getting punish for leaving the house without telling me.”

Loki felt something dropped in his stomach; this was going to be a painful day.

                                                                        *o*O*o*

**_Later…_ **

Loki was busy trying to clean up his blood from the bathroom sink. He had beaten twice today, once when he gotten home for leaving the house, he still had bruises on his arms and again later after they came home from the French restaurant, Loki had shamelessly flirted with the waiter, and Tony had taken offense to it later in the car and a little more a home. Loki now had bruise over his right cheek and a split lip; he looked up at his bloodshot eyes before he got a towel to dry his face. Loki then felt a sharp pain in his arm; he looked down to see a dark bruise starting to form on his arm that looked like a hand print. Loki sighed and walked back into the bedroom where Tony was waiting for him…

“Hey you feel any better?” Tony asked.

“I’m fine,” Loki said pulling down a sleeve to hide the bruises.

Tony looked at his arm and said “If you didn’t want to get hurt, you shouldn’t have flirted with our waiter.”

Loki lowered his eyes and bowed his head, before getting into bed next to his boyfriend to light kissed the top of his head and turned over going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been so lazy lately, I go and XBOX 360 for Christmas and I have been spending all of my time on XBOX live playing Injustice Gods Among Us. Well, Review.  
> Luv,  
> Serialkiller13


	9. Loki has had enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter, yeah you guys deserve it, enjoy.

Loki woke up the next morning sore, he walked into the shower and let the hot water spray on him for a while before getting dressed. As he walked back into the room he heard Tony said “Loki.”

Loki froze and turned towards his boyfriend who was sitting straight up in bed and said “Yes Tony.”

“You’re not leaving the house today,” Tony said voice hard.

Loki’s eyes widen and he asked in a shaky voice “Why?”

“Because I said so,” Tony said getting out of bed and stalking towards Loki.

Loki lowered his head and said “Alright then.”

Tony grabbed him and pulled him into a forceful hug, Loki winced a little before settling into it, this was going to be a long day.

                                                                        *o*O*o*

Diamond was tapping her foot repeatedly on the floor; Steve looked at her worried and said “Sweetheart what’s the matter?”

“I have a bad feeling about today,” Diamond said looking at her phone.

Steve knew she was talking about Loki, so he sat down and said “Why?”

“Because I have feeling things are going to change today,” Diamond said.

Steve looked at her before pulling her into a hug, and said “Come on lets go to work.”

“Ok,” Diamond said turning off her phone before walking through the front door.

                                                                        *o*O*o*

Sapphire was on her day off and so was Bruce, Sapphire had decided to relax today but she couldn’t knowing that Loki was probably in danger; then her phone beeped, it was a message from Loki…

_Can’t hang out today, busy with Tony._

Sapphire looked down at the message, and replied…

_Loki, we know what’s going on. We want to help you, but you need to give us something…anything._

Loki replied back immediately…

_I’m scared, I have no strength left to fight, why can anybody understand that!_

Sapphire’s eyes widen at the message before she replied with a quote…

**_“You gain strength, courage, and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face... Do the thing you thing you cannot do.”_ **

Loki didn’t respond for a while, before texting back…

_Who said that?_

Sapphire texted…

_Eleanor Roosevelt_

Loki texted…

_Thanks Sapphire, I got to go._

Sapphire felt something was wrong and texted…

_Loki, what are you about to do?_

Loki replied…

_Something I should have done a long time ago._

 Sapphire got worried, then Loki texted…

_If you don’t hear from me by 3:15…come to the penthouse…_

Sapphire’s eyes widen, and she looked at the clock, it was 2:50 already. Sapphire looked down at her phone before sending a text to everybody saying…

_Everybody get to my apartment now, I think Loki’s in danger._

                                                                        *o*O*o*

**_3:00…_ **

Loki was packing his backpack full of things he might need for the road, he had given Tony something in his scotch so he could pack quickly. Loki knew he had to pack light if he was going to get away quick, especially on foot. When Loki got done he looked up at the clock it was 3:05, Loki put his bag by the door and walked back into the living room; He opened the door to Tony’s office and went to the safe, before he unlocked it and took out 10 stacks of rolled up money, which was worth 50,000 dollars. Loki walked back into the living room and stuffed the money into his bag, and then he looked up at the time it was 3:08. Loki then stuck back into the bedroom and took his phone, laptop, and tablet. Loki quickly walked back into the living room not noticing Tony was sitting in the far corner watching him…

“What are you doing?” Tony asked quietly.

Loki stopped he was doing and looked at his boyfriend, Tony just sat there staring at him before he said “Well, don’t just stand there, say something.”

“Tony….I…” Loki started but stopped before he worked up what courage he had left and said “Tony, I can’t do this anymore.”

“Do what?” Tony asked.

“Us,” Loki said pointing back and forth between them “I just can’t take it anymore.”

“Take what?” Tony said as calm as ever.

“You beating me every time I do something you don’t like,” Loki said “You hang something I did in the past over my head like it was my fault.”

“You cheat on me Loki,” Tony said getting up.

Loki felt anger boil up in him and he said “Not without good reason, you refused to show me any love, and I found someone who did.”

“He didn’t love you like I did,” Tony said.

“Is that what you really want me to believe?” Loki said tears burning in the back of his eyes “I know you arranged for him to die in that stupid car crash.”

“I did because I love you,” Tony shouted.

Loki was taken back before he said “That’s not love Tony, that’s control and I won’t let you control me any longer; this is goodbye.”

Loki turned around to grab his backpack and leave, when he felt Tony grab his arm harshly and throw him to the ground. Loki looked up at Tony who had a very dark look on his face; Loki scooted back from his boyfriend in fear, before looking at the clock. It was only 3:11.

                                                                        *o*O*o*

Doom was busy cooking something over the stove; he hadn’t been home most of the day. When he woke up that morning he didn’t realize that his phone battery was totally drained, so he left it on the charge and never check it. After that Doom just went about his day before he came home right around 5: 19 in the afternoon. Doom had decided to cook something Diamond had told him about a couple of months ago, but the problem you have to watch it carefully. At this time he was just turning the stove down to medium low, when he heard a very soft knocking at his door…

“Coming,” Doom said putting the spoon in the sink.

 Doom opens his door to see a very shocking sight. Loki stood there looking like he had been badly beaten he had one black eye the other one was swollen shut, a spit lip, his nose was bleeding and he had a fist shaped bruise on his left cheek. Doom just stood there before he notice Loki was swaying a bit…

“Loki!?” Doom said “What the hell happen to you?”

Loki looked up at him with one emerald eye and whispered “Tony…” Before his legs gave out. Luckily Doom caught him, Loki hadn’t past out but he was shaking badly.

“Ok, we need to get you to a hospital,” Doom said grabbing his house phone starting to dial 911, when Loki grabbed his arm and mumbled something he couldn’t heard until he leaned closer.

“No…no…” Loki mumbled hanging on to Doom’s cloak.

“What do you mean no?” Doom said fingers hovering over the call button.

“Don’t…want…to…” Loki mumbled “Not…weak….”

That was the last thing Loki said before he slipped out of conciseness, Doom looked at him before he pushed the talk button for 911.

“Hello, 911 what’s your emergency?” the operator said.

“Yes, I have a friend who bleeding out on my floor,” Doom said staying as calm as possible “He slipped out of conciseness a few seconds ago.”

“Ok, I’m sending an ambulance to your address now,” The operator said.

“Thank you,” Doom said.

 Doom then picked Loki up and dragged him to the couch, he was pretty sure there were more injuries that Loki was hide. Later he heard the paramedics knocking at his door; they took Loki on a stretcher and drove him to Lenox Hill Hospital. Doom followed but he had to stay in the waiting room, while he was there he got out his phone only to see the message he missed that Sapphire had sent everybody. Doom nearly face palm but instead he called Diamond…

“Hey Victor there you are!?” Diamond said “Where the hell have you been!?”

“I had my phone off all day,” Doom said.

“That’s not important,” Diamond said in her panic voice “We can’t find Loki, Tony said he left the house, but something he said doesn’t sound right; any way where are you?”

“Diamond, I’m at the hospital,” Doom said.

“What!? Why!?” Diamond said voice going shrill “Are you ok!?”

“I’m fine,” Doom said “It’s Loki, he showed up at my house looking like someone had nearly beaten him to death.”

“What….” Diamond said breathlessly “What hospital are you in?”

“Lenox Hill,” Doom said “Loki’s in the ER now.”

“We’re coming,” Diamond said “Stay put.”

“Not really going anywhere,” Doom said hanging up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so yeah Tony nearly beat Loki to death, review.  
> Luv,  
> Serialkiller13


	10. On The Path To Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter, we continue from where we left off.

Everybody was at the hospital, waiting for news of Loki, at the moment everybody was on edge, nobody said anything until the doctor came back…

“Hi, you’re the family of Loki Laufeyson?” The doctor said.

“No, we’re his friends,” Sapphire said.

“Ok,” the doctor said “Your friend sustain a lot of injuries; a few abrasions, minor lacerations, welts, his left wrist is broken, all of bruising on his abdomen, he had a long 6 inch cut on his right forearm so we stitch it up, one rib is crack and 4 others are bruises, and he also had fingernail scratches and cigarette burns on his arms that were getting infected, so we cleaned it out and gave him some antibiotics.”

“Can we see him?” Diamond asked.

“You can,” the doctor said “He woke up from the anesthesia a few minutes ago, I also suggest talking to him about filing domestic violence charges against whoever did this to him.”

“How do you know about…?” Steve started but was cut off by the doctor saying “I have been train to see sign of domestic violence and assault, sir; I know the signs and physical marks of beating.”

Steve nodded and followed everybody to where Loki was sitting up in bed; Loki looked up to everybody and said “I left him…”

“I know pudding,” Harley said hugging him “And we’re proud of you.”

“But I told you not to take me to the hospital,” Loki said looking at Doom.

“Why?” Doom ask.

Loki swallowed and said “Tony’s my emergency contact.”

Bruce smirked and said “You don’t have to worry; I had my assistant take Tony’s name off the card months ago when you came for your annual checkup.”

Loki gave a very weak smile before he said “Thanks for everything you guys.

“Hey your welcome,” Topaz said “Tony’s a douche anyway.”

Loki lowered his head, and Diamond gave Topaz the ‘Too soon’ signal, and Topaz stopped in her tracks and said “Sorry.”

Loki gave a weak smile and said “It’s fine, look I get out in 2 days, I need a place to stay and a new job.”

Everybody looked at Diamond who had smirked and said “Are you kidding I have been planning for this day ever since you got together with Tony.”

Loki looked hurt for a second and said “Ok, so what did you have in mind?”

“Well, I know there is no way in hell you living in my house with my lifestyle,” Diamond said “Or my sister, and defiantly not Harley…”

Harley cut her off by saying “Rude.”

Diamond rolled her eyes and said “So you’re going to stay with Victor.”

Doom gave her a half glare and crossed his arms before saying “Not that I have any objections but, when were you going tell me this.”

“About 3 seconds ago,” Diamond said waving her hand before continuing “And for a job, your still going to sing.”

“Where?” Loki said raising an eyebrow.

“Remember that place owned by Justin Hammer, in Soho where artist come by for some night fun,” Diamond said.

“Yes,” Loki said.

“Well, Justin has been looking for a singer who can work at least 3 days a week,” Diamond said “I called him an hour ago saying you’d be happy too.”

“Jesus Diamond,” Sapphire said “It’s like you have blue prints for all of this.”

Diamond just smirked knowingly; Loki then said “Ok, I’ll go with it.”

Diamond carefully hugged him and said “This is going to be so great, I just know it!”

                                                                        *o*O*o*

**_One week later…_ **

Loki was slowly waking up to here loud music coming from the kitchen, he slowly got up not to agitate his ribs, and got dress. Loki slowly put on his clothes and silently walked into the kitchen, to see Doom watching something over the stove. Loki gave a small smile and said “You know, you don’t have to cook for me every morning you know.”

Doom looked up at him and said “I actually have to go to work today, so I decide to make breakfast if you decided to sleep in again.”

Loki felt himself blush, before saying “If you leave I’ll snoop.”

“Go ahead I have nothing to hide,” Doom said grabbing his bag and said “I’ll see during my lunch.”

Doom shut the door behind him, Loki sat down slowly so he didn’t aggravate his injuries and ate his food. After he washed the dish in the sink, he sat down on the couch and watched some T.V; it was around 11:30 when he got bored, he looked around before he got up and started wandering around. Loki stop by one off the doors in Doom’s apartment before testing the knob to find it open, Loki stepped inside and saw a black grand piano with some sheet music. Loki looked around and saw various instruments; he walked around the room before pressing some piano keys.

“I can teach you if you want,” Doom voice suddenly said causing Loki to jump half a mile.

“Oh it’s just you,” Loki said sighed in relief putting his hand over his chest.

“Sorry if I scared you,” Doom said holding up a white bag “I brought home take out, we can eat in here if you want.”

Loki thought about for a second and said “Sure, so how was work?”

“Boring,” Doom said sitting in a chair near the piano “How was your day off?”

“Better,” Loki said “Still a little jumpy.”

“Understandable,” Doom said “How’s the ribs?”

“Sore,” Loki said getting a small smile on his face and said “So, how long has it been since you played the piano?”

“I haven’t played all week,” Doom said.

Loki eyes widen and he said “Well, you’ve got to play something for me right now.”

“I don’t know…” Doom said but was cut off by Loki said in baby voice “Please!!!”

Doom rolled his eyes and said “Fine, got anything specific?”

“Something classical,” Loki said.

Doom cracked his knuckles and started playing Beethoven’s Moonlight sonata. Loki smiled and watched Doom’s hand dance across the keys, when he finished Loki clapped lightly and said “That’s amazing.”

“Thanks,” Doom said standing up and straightens his cloak. 

Loki then said “You know what, let’s go out.”

“Go out as in,” Doom asked.

“You, me, Harley and Diamond go out and have some fun,” Loki said “Please.”

Doom rolled his eyes and said “Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this took too long, hoped you guys enjoyed!!!!  
> Luv,  
> Serialkiller13

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, that was the first chapter, also Loki might be a little OOC in here, until Doom rescues him from Tony. Until then review!!!  
> Luv,  
> Serialkiller13


End file.
